Latency and packet delay are important factors in mobile networks of Long Term Evolution (LTE) and other telecommunications standards. For example, the modem implementation of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specification risks packet loss and packet uplink latency when a Radio Resource Control (RRC) Connection Reestablishment Reject is received after a Radio Link Failure (RLF) from a network.